


Shattered || unOrdinary Fanfiction

by xXMidnightSoulXx



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMidnightSoulXx/pseuds/xXMidnightSoulXx
Summary: 4 Months.That was the last time anyone ever saw John.  Blyke has moved back to his dorm, Claire and Adrion have transferred to Wellston Private High School, Seraphina's treatment to get her ability back was a success, and everyone doing what they can to make Wellston a safe environment.4 months prior, a suicide note was found on John's bed and 2 months later, Headmaster Vaughn is informed by a close friend that John is taking therapy overseas in Japan.John and everything around him, are like glass. He broke everything in his path when he lost his way, but his surroundings also damaged his piece of glass. As long as he didn't show any weakness, he didn't care. But not even John is invincible to such damage.John suddenly returns to school after being thought dead, but different. Wise. Cunning. Calm. Disciplined. Mature. Happy. His once brutal personality replaced by pieces of his cripple personality and a new personality. As if the personality he once had as King had completely shattered out of existence.2 transfer students come in at the same time and seem to be protective over him. Who are they and what happened to John during his 4 months of disappearance?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Shattered || unOrdinary Fanfiction

(John's P.O.V.)

_**"Monster"** _

That was the sole word that went through his head among others as he ran through the forest on the small island he found himself on for 2 months.

Blood trailed through his cuts on his arms, legs, and forehead and fear struck through his burning amber eyes as he continued to run away from the incoming footsteps.

_She was right. They were all right. A Hypocrite. A Tyrant. A Monster. That's all I am. That's all I ever will be. I don't deserve this power I was given. All I ever did was abuse it. I hurt people with it when I should protect people with it. **Protect.** Instead, I hurt people again. I lost control just like last time. I hurt **her**. I almost f*cking hit her, the one I promised myself to protect. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Sera. But as they say, Monsters should deserve to live._

I saw her happy face. My best friend who I failed to protect from myself. I saw happiness in her cerulean blue eyes, which I could look into forever if I had the choice. Her smile that brightened my day. Then that all turned into her face when she hit me. The pain in her eyes. The pain in her expression, I could see it all. I saw her face when I was about to hit her.

_"I said let go!"_

_"You are not the victim anymore John!"_

_"The Safe House is here now!"_

My mind then started to wander off to even more memories I had been forced to revisit.

_"AREN'T YOU DONE YET?! YOUR SCORE IS WITH ME! YOU HAD NO REASON TO BEAT HER TO THIS EXTENT! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!"_

_"Do you know who has been suffering the most from this whole Joker fiasco?"_

_"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!"_

Claire...

_"YOU'RE ALWAYS LOOKING FOR REASONS TO HURT!"_

_"YOU'RE SO CONCEITED!"_

_"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"_

_"YOU TYRANT!"_

_"YOU HYPOCRITE!"_

_"ALL THIS STRENGTH YOU HAVE NOW... YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF IT!"_

_"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE HELPED YOU!"_

_"I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"_

I'm sorry...

**_"MONSTER."_ **

I saw one final image in my head. Of Sera.

_"You're repeating everything you did at New Bostin! WAKE UP JOHN! IT'S TIME TO STOP!"_

I agree Sera. It's time to stop. For good.

I ran to a stop as I saw the ocean water that surrounded me. My end of the chase. I still heard the voices of the men that continued to chase me.

"Don't let him escape! We need him, alive!" Their voices drew closer and closer.

All I could do was give a smug smirk as they came to my view. Their eyes widen as they commanded me to stop I kept walking towards the edge.

I let out a small laugh before giving out my last words.

"It's time to stop. My time is over. Goodbye, you a**holes!"

I used the last of my strength to dive headfirst into the water. I felt the water surround me as I entered my doom. I opened my eyes once more. I lost feeling in my arms and legs. I felt the water enter my lungs. I saw blood exit from my cuts from both my arms and legs. I gave one last smile. One last breath as darkness surrounded my vision.

_Goodbye Sera, I'm sorry. Have a good life without the monster living anymore._

2 Months Before...

(Blyke's P.O.V.)

It had been at least a week after coming back from our 2-week holiday break. The Headmaster had found out I had been bunking with Isen and immediately told me I was to move back to my original dorm. I let out another sigh as I walked towards my dorm room. The dorm that had _**him**_ as my roommate. My shoulders sulked from my mood and luggage I carried with me as the gap between me and my dorm shortened. I came to a halt and took a deep breath before fear entered my body once again. I used my key to unlock my dorm and entered it once again, the first time since last month. I slowly peeked into the living room of the dorm as I looked for John. No sign of him so far. I sighed in relief as I quickly ran to my room to see dust everywhere. I quickly threw my luggage to my bed, only for the dust to fly everywhere. I coughed as I ran back out as I opened my eyes again, I could also see dust everywhere on the floors.

_Huh, weird. John might be brutal, but he isn't one to leave the dorm all dusty._

I quietly walked towards his room, only to see it open. I quickly followed the line towards my destination and opened it further to see his room. Dust was sat on his table, chair, and floor. Even his bed had dust all over it.

Something caught my eyes as I walked towards his bed to see a letter. I picked it up which left a square shape with all the dust on his blankets as I opened the letter carefully to see the contents.

_T-this is-!_

Without thinking I jumped out of the window, which was left open, and used my ability to boost myself to the Headmaster's office as quickly as I could. By the time I was at his office as I passed through crowds of students as I was sent back with angry remarks, I realized that if the dorm was all dusty as it was, it was already too late.

_He was already gone._

Those were my last thoughts as I got permission to enter his office. A grim frown took over my face as I entered to inform the Headmaster what I had found.

_How were Remi and the others going to react? How was Seraphina going to react?_

(Seraphina's P.O.V.)

I trotted down the hallway with Arlo, Remi, Isen, and Elaine. We were all called down to the Headmaster's office to discuss an urgent matter. A warm feeling was coursing through my heart as I happily walked through the halls. I had my ability back! Leilah's treatment was successful and I was back to my normal ability-wielding self. It felt good to kick Zeke into the wall after he threatened the Safe House again.

_Honestly, hasn't he gotten enough warnings? And John..._

My only goal in my mind was to bring John back. He is so lost in his own past that he is dragging himself into the darkness I once was.

_I want everything to back to what they were, John. I want us to hang out like old times, drinking boba, dragging you to shop with me, talk just like we used to... I wasn't there for you, I should've been like you were for me. I'm sorry. I'll save you, John, from your lowest. Just like you saved me from mine._

Those were my last thoughts before knocking on the door and getting permission to enter Headmaster's office to find Blyke with his hands on his head, shaking. Headmaster with a grim frown, looking down at a letter, and Keene looking down at the floor beside Vaughn.

_What is going on?_

"Please sit, all of you. There is something we must discuss."

Revision Log:

3/9/2021: Polishing, Grammar errors, more thought process for Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Shattered! This will be my first Fanfiction in about 2 years that I will focus on updating and almost 3 years since I will write a fanfiction that is not Pokemon. Weekly updates are my goal for this fanfiction with at least 1K words per chapter (I hope that will be enough for you all). Well, thank you for clicking on this book and giving it a try! Until the next update, I will see you all again!
> 
> -xXMidnightSoulXx


End file.
